Long Live The King
by TiniHaris
Summary: The King is Dead, Long Live the King.


**Have you ever had a story rattle in your brain? You map it out in your head? Dream about your character and their journey? Feel inspired to sit in front of the keyboard and then you brain is like "hold up! How do I make sentence?" That is this story, friends.**

 **I had this story running through my head for quite sometime. But, for some reason it had taken me a lot of energy to get it out. Writing this will be an uphill battle, but I feel up to the challenge. It may take some time to write it, but I am really excited to give it a go.**

* * *

"Why do you look like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like _that._ "

"Does my appearance no longer please you?"

"Hn. You know what I mean."

"Yes, I know my heir so much that when he speaks in single-worded riddles, I know exactly to what he is referring to."

"You know what I mean! You look weak."

"I"m _tired_ , Hiei."

Hiei hated those words. He hated them for his own reasons. Tiredness were for the weak and undisciplined. Mukuro, the lord of the land he called home; His mentor, his ruler, should _never_ be weak. And here she was, casually throwing around the phrase like she knew how damaging those words were.

But Hiei could tell she meant it. Her energy had been off for the past year. It all started with that damned tournament. It was the second unification tournament, the one Yusuke had foolishly designed three years prior. Hiei had trained rigorously for the event. He had every intention to win, and for the finals to come down to himself, and Mukuro. Yet, to everyone surprise, Mukuro didn't even make it to the third round. She admitted defeat.

"I don't want to fight anymore." Hiei could still hear those dreaded words she spoke to her opponent. It rattled him so much that after three hours of battle in the semi finals, he fell to his opponent and woke up a day later to a new ruler-some pacifist from Tourin who basically kept Enki's previous rules in place. But that didn't matter. What mattered was that Mukuro admitted defeat.

And ever since their return to Alaric she had continued her relaxed attitude. Her voice become softer. She rarely lost her temper. And the last time she and Hiei quarreled she simply told him to 'get out' versus throwing him through wall. They rarely even sparred. They just took long walks through her territory. Like today. A perfect day for sparring; the weather was perfect for it. But no, they jus strolled along the forests deep in the mountains. Hiei wanted to bash his head against a tree.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Mukuro's tone cut Hiei's daydreaming. The two were standing at the edge of the forest, the mobile fortress Hiei called home was beginning to peak through the trees.

Hiei wanted to scream at her. To shake her back in to the ferocious woman he had known her to be. But instead he shrugged his shoulders and continued walking, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Mukuro's robotic eye followed him as he passed, "Have I ever told you why I chose to claim my territory here?"

Red eyes turned towards her while she placed her hand on the bark of a tree. Her fingers pressed into the mossy surface, "It was the trees. They stand the tallest and strongest in this world. When I felt myself dipping into range I would come into these woods and blast down as many as I could, only to return the next morning and see new samplings growing from my destruction."

Hiei blinked. She looked so serene, standing there practically hugging that damned tree. This was not the Mukuro he knew, "Hn, you're such a pessimistic fool."

Suddenly, the wind swirled around him as his body was slammed against a nearby tree. The remaining air in his lungs quickly dispensed through his lips. Mukuro stood in front of him. Her robotic arm was pressed against his chest, "You know nothing of the land and the people you may one day inherent. You should know by now your territory and it's key players if you ever want to rule, let alone call this place home!"

Hiei had to admit, it felt good to be roughhoused by Mukuro. Even if it would leave a tremendous bruise to his stomach. Her face was hardened, and a scowl bore across her lips. To Hiei, she looked ravenous. But, her face once again softened, and a disappointed sigh escaped her lips while her grip on him loosened. "Stay out of my sight for a few hours, will you?" She asked while walking past him toward the fortress. HIei watched her go, waiting a few moments for her to be out of sight before he exhaled and slumped to sit against the trees.

He knew about Alaric. It was his home after all. Yes, he didn't care to seek knowledge about the people or the trees, but what was the point in knowing all that? Mukuro would always be there to be the diplomatic one. His role was simple, just exist. Be the second in command; stay by Mukuro's side. Fight with her and, on occasion, fight for her. As much as he reveled in the idea of having all of the power and control, he also enjoyed not being noticed.

And he wasn't oblivious to everything. He knew the infamous 77, Mukuro's inner circle of demons who fought her wars, spied on her enemies, and delivered her her treasures. All of them stayed loyal to Mukuro after the first tournament; they refused to leave her side despite her relinquishing her title as king. They still addressed her as 'Sire', 'My Lord' , 'King'. Many demons, even the current reigning Demon King, still viewed Alaric as it's own kingdom, probably why Mukuro was so hellbent to ensure it's peacefulness. After all, what fool would ever stand against Mukuro and her elite forces? They were ruthless creatures. Assassins, spies, sorcerers- they were all cunning in their own way. Monsters like himself. But, who were the key players? Who was she referring too?

He spent the next hour against the bark of the old tree, staring off into the woods while his brain paced around the same thought. Eventually he huffed, lifting his body into a standing position, "What's the use?" It wasn't like Mukuro was going to die anyways.

Hiei placed his hands into his pocket and began his trek back towards the fortress. His token black cloak kept his body and fingers warm as a breeze swept past. It tickled against his face and rustled the leaves of the trees around him. It seemed fate, after all these years his black cloak still fit him perfectly. Yusuke and the others expected him to go through some sudden growth spirt after his power increased, yet he remained his same stature (though his dragon was now twice the size upon it's unleashing). He wondered what those fools were up to. At some point after the tournament, Yusuke propositioned Keiko, and some sort of celebration would be taking place in the human summer months. He had received an invitation, but considering he kidnapped and nearly turned the bride-to-be into a low IQ demon several years ago, he was still weighing his options on attending.

"Hey you!" A young child's voice filled Hiei's ears. Stopping his steps, his red eyes bore down to a young boy with a rather large, rusted sword in his hands. The boy stood in front of him, glaring with dark brown eyes slightly covered by his unruly black hair.

"My name is Tatsuya. And I challenge you to a fight for your spot as second to Lord Mukuro…It's not funny! I will defeat you."

Hiei couldn't help but chuckle. The naivety and gall this child had. To challenge him with a empty threats and rusted sword. He shouldn't have even entertained the boys demand, but yet he found himself saying, "Hn. Then I accept, see if you can strike me."

The boy swing his sword at Hiei's direction. A swing the fire demon easily dodged with his hands still nestled in his clock pocket. He easily maneuvered around the boy's unskilled swordsmanship. Eventually he grew bored of the match and settled on swinging his foot, tripping the boy in his advance and sending him crashing to the ground.

"If you get up, I won't think twice about sending you back to the ground, permanently." Hiei spoke cooly. "Your sword is as rusted as your skills, child."

The boy sat up from the dirt, snarling, "I'm the best fighter, I'll show you!"

"Tatsuya put the damn sword down, now!"

HIei watched the young child become pale. Sweat began to drip down from his forehead. He quickly scrambled to his feet only to be yanked up by the arm, "What the hell were you thinking? You could have killed yourself!"

"I'm a warrior!" The boy protested, somehow gaining the courage to speak.

"You're a prepubescent child who can't even sleep with the lights off." The woman chastised while setting the boy back on the ground. Turning she addressed the fire demon, "Hiei, forgive me. My child is…well a child."

He recognized her. Rhea, one of the 77. From what Hiei remembered, Rhea was a spy for Mukuro during the stalemate with the two demon kings. She had a rather keen ability for extracting intimate details and intel from her targets. She personally had saved the kingdom once when delivering a message written by Yomi himself on an assassination plot on Mukuro. However, upon her many stints in Gandara, she returned with both information, and a pregnant belly. Apparently Mukuro found it rather laughable that she had the bastard children of Gandara's most notable members in her territory. Rhea had information on everyone, and knew how to retrieve the darkest secrets from the most guarded demons. On the outside, she looked rather simple. She had dark blue eyes, tan skin, and black hair that was tired into a braid at the back of her head.

Hiei stared down at the boy before looking up at Rhea, "He's going to lose a limb."

"Well lucky he ran into you. At least you have a moral compass that is above killing children." she stared down at Tatsuya, "As for me, I'm still mulling over the idea. So run along, little one. Now!"

Tatsuya quickly took off towards the woods and Rhea turned her attention back towards Hiei, "I heard you and Lord Mukuro had an exchange of words."

She really did know everything, "Tch, you should keep your eyes on your troubles, not mine." Hiei responded briskly while walking past her.

Rhea smiled slightly, "Yes, I suppose I should see if my other children plan on challenging you today. Lord Mukuro returned to the fortress, if you were wondering."

Hiei held on to her words, but paid her no attention as he continued this walk towards the fortress. His mind continued to droll on Mukuro's words as he passed through the small town. Luckily he knew the the quickest way to the fortress that involved the least amount of people.

As he neared the top of the stairs towards Mukuro's private chambers, he paused. The door was slightly ajar. Mukuro never had it ajar. It was either shut closed or shut closed and heavily locked. Now it was open, as if waiting for him. A unfamiliar wave of nerve rolled down the fire demon's back. He had a notion that he wasn't going to get away from their quarrel without a talk. He hated talks. He'd rather fight it out. But Mukuro had become so passive in the last year the majority of all their squabbles were 'talked out' rather than throwing fists.

Deciding to take his fate with some pride he pushed the large door open, pausing again. Mukuro was not alone. Mukuro and other woman were standing close to the roaring fireplace. The flames from the hearth elongated their shadows, almost touching the tip of Hiei's boots. Mukuro has a stoic look on her face while the other woman bore a more somber, her eyes were wavering back and fourth while she stared at the stone ground.

It was Nyah. The Favorite.

He had heard rumors of the favorite well before he had met her. Years ago, when he was first invited to the depths of Mukuro's training caverns, the demons he faced, and eventually cut down, would speak of The Favorite. The Favorite, they would say, would destroy him in an instant. She would cut him down without a flick of her wrist. And while he defeated every foe who dared challenge him during those six months, he never met the supposed Favorite.

And when he trained with the 77 before Raizen's passing he would still hear whispers. A woman with hair shaved on one side and flowing on the other. Bright jade eyes and skin as rich as the warm as the sand. A woman with a strong body that was impenetrable. A demoness so loyal to Mukuro she would do anything she commanded. Anything. Eventually Hiei became fed up with the rumors and asked Mukuro herself one day and al the lord answered with was,

"She's late. That's what she is."

Of course that didn't satisfy his curiosity. It wasn't until six months ago, The Favorite, showed her face. Hiei recalled the memory of him lounging in Mukuro's chamber one morning while the demon lord rested when the doors thrust open and a rather haggard looking woman came waltzing into the room declaring, "I'm baaacck!"

He had never seen Mukuro react so quickly. She immediately rose from her slumber, walked over to Nyah, and slapped her so hard she fell and shattered the wooden coffee table. The supposed impenetrable, favored woman of Mukuro seemed rather weak.

"You're late!" Mukuro bellowed, "You said you'd be back in two weeks, its been nearly two centuries!"

Nyah slowly struggled to her feet before responding, "Well pardon me. I got…sidetracked. But I brought you a gift." She reached into her blouse, pulling out a iridescent gemstone and placing into Mukuro's hand.

The demon lord studied the object, "This is from the western territories."

"Yes. That pesky demon who insulted your lack of flesh loved that ring dearly. I planned on giving you the hand attached to it, but it unfortunately did not make the journey."

Mukuro connected her eye to the woman before she began to chuckle, eventually breaking out into a full laugh while she wrapped her arms around Nyah. The other woman returned the embrace.

Hiei just watched from his chair. Finally his eyes gazed upon the infamous Favorite.

He later learned that Nyah is an extreme loyalist to Mukuro's lordship and was the strongest of all the 77. At one point, destined to be Mukuro's right hand before her century's long disappearance and eventual replacement by Kirin and himself. Now, Nyah was reinstated as a member of the 77 without question. Hiei never felt threatened by her or challenged her to a fight. The two of them rarely crossed paths, save for moments like this.

"I want you to hear you say it." Mukuro's voice brought Hiei back to the present. The demon lord was speaking to Nyah, who was still burning holes into the floor. "Look at me. You will do this for me."

"There has never been an order I have not fulfilled for you." Nyah answered, her dark eyes connecting to Mukuro.

"It's not an order. A, request, rather."

"This is no request. But I will do it, for you."

Mukuro smiled, "Good." Her robotic eye turned, glancing at Hiei, " I see you've returned." She spoke to him.

"I seemed to have interrupted something rather intimate." Hiei remarked drily.

Mukuro turned her attention back towards Nyah "We were just finishing."

Just as Mukuro finished her sentence Nyah turned and quickened her pace past Hiei and towards the exit of the room. Hiei's eyes watched her go. By the time he turned his head back to Mukuro he found her seated in a chair, her hands setting up a small chessboard, "Sit down, Hiei."

Her tone was gentle, but she had a particular way of speaking that left no room for discussion, or disobedience.

Hiei took her words as a command and sat across from her, the small table stoically placed between them. Upon the completion of the set up. Mukuro's bionic arm extended, wrapping around a smaller player and sliding it forward.

"Surely the fox taught you how to play." Mukuro hummed.

Hiei didn't bother to look at where her player landed before he moved a piece of his own, "You know me well enough, strength above strategy."

"You'll need to sharpen that brain with the same vigor you do your sword."

"Hn. What do you know that I don't?" Hiei didn't look at her when he asked. Rather his attention was to the board. Mukuro took out one of his pieces, and while he didn't fully understand the game, he didn't take any challenge lightheartedly.

But Mukuro was, well, Mukuro. And within five minutes she easily had taken two more of his pieces. Hiei was practically exhaling smoke, "Such a hothead."

"Hn." Was his response.

"Your social skills could also use fine tuning. How you could possibly carry a conversation, let alone a kingdom…"

"Why must you talk in circles?" Hiei was straight straight at her. "Just tell me what you want. What do you want from me?"

Mukuro's lips twitched, and in that rare moment, she bore a smile with more warmth to it than the fire that crackled near them, "I want you to be happy, Hiei. I want you to be loved. When you are long gone form this earth I want people to remember you for what you are truly destined to be."

Hiei's face was battling shock and alarm, but his body remained frozen, unable to decide between the emotions. His tongue struggled to aid him in forming his words. Eventually, he managed to utter, "And what is that?"

Mukuro leaned back in her chair, "A good king." She let out a long exhale, her natural eye began to slowly close.

Hiei was dumbfounded. One moment she was mocking him, then she smiled and showered him eery compliments. And now, she was taking a nap?! "What are you doing?" The words were easier to say than before.

"I'm tired Hiei." She responded softly, her eye now fully closed.

"Not _that_ again." He waited for her to respond. After a few moments he grew restless, "You can't just dictate when the conversation is over!"

She remained still. Deciding that he needed a new approach, he rose to his feet and shoved the wooden table and chessboard across the room and into the fireplace.

"If you're so tired perhaps you wont mind if I strike you with my fullest-" Before his fingers could form into a fist he paused. A wave of emptiness swam through is body, binding his limbs into a tight knot. His throat felt hollow. His lips parted slightly as the air in his lungs escaped. Within moments all the adrenaline surged throughout his body, giving him enough energy to collapse on his knees.

Mukuro was dead.

* * *

 **Next chapter, coming soon. When is soon? IDK. My brain is currently running on Nespresso and Hot Pockets so, it's anyones game, folks. I hope you enjoyed it. See you next chapter! - TINI**


End file.
